


Lucifer // Bang!

by jajafilm



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bible, Devil, Funny, Humor, Translation, Video, bang, music video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Lucifer music video with song by Czech music group "Kabát".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucifer // Bang!

## Lucifer // Bang!

This is Lucifer music video with song by Czech music group "Kabát".

I was looking for a professional translation of the song, unfortunately my search didn't work well. Finally I jumped into the translation myself, and it ended ... well, you see how it ended. So please excuse my English and I hope that despite everything you will enjoy my video.


End file.
